


Truly Enchanting

by Peppermint_Magician_Lynn



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Magician_Lynn/pseuds/Peppermint_Magician_Lynn
Summary: Those little moments you look at a person and think “how did I live before I had you?”
Relationships: Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Truly Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy True Hearts Day!
> 
> I wrote this years ago, so it's not my best work but I thought it was cute enough for Valentine's Day, so here you go!

“And that’s why it’s a big issue. I mean, that makes sense, right?”

Daring nodded with her assumption, still eating his lunch. The others around the table had various agreements, though none quite so enthusiastic. Not that Rosabella noticed.

Then came her famous words:

“I’m going to protest!” From beneath the table, she pulled out her picket sign, already engraved to match her lasts issue. This would also be the time she might ask if anyone else wanted to join her, but she didn’t stop to wait for the usual excuses and sprinted towards cafeteria doors. “I’ll return later!”

And like that, Daring was up out of his seat and right on her heels. Rosabella didn’t even know he’d moved until he caught her by the shoulders and steered her right back towards their table. “Hey! What the-? Let go!”

“No, no, no,” Daring scolded as he pushed her along. “You did not finish your lunch. You cannot go gallivanting all across Book End without proper energy.”

“But there’s no time,” she said, digging in her heals. “I have to go rally up the crowd, draw up a petition sheet and—”

“And you can do all that later,” he pressed her down back into her seat, right before her barely touched lunch.

She glared up at him. “I can eat later, too. At dinner.”

“You could, but you won’t.” He said this was great confidence, folding his arms and looking her right in the eye. “If I know you, you’ll work right through dinner, then spend the night eating snacks while you try to catch up on your thronework and then barely get enough sleep. So while I can’t do anything about your sleep schedule, I can at least make sure you eat a proper meal while I have you in my sights.”

Rosabella looked at the food before her that was supposed to qualify as a “proper meal”. As usual, Hagatha’s lunch were less than appetizing.

Daring noticed her look and sympathized. “Okay, how about a comprise,” he offered. “I’ll go with you to Book End and we can stop by the cafeteria that you like so much. And while _you_ eat lunch, _I_ will pen the petition to your specifications.”

This perked her up and she turned her surprised eyes up at him. “You’d do that for me?” she asked, little touched by his willingness. No one ever seemed willing to picket with her.

He placed his hands on his hips, giving a gleaming smile. “Of course. Your battles are my battles. I stand with you in any quest.”

Rosabella smiled, more grateful for the sentiment than she could put into words.

“Do…do you think they forgot we’re here?” pondered one of the students who’d been sharing lunch with the Beauty and Beast couple. The two seemed completely absorbed into their own little world now, completely oblivious that they still had an audience to their sweet little scene of loyalty.

The rest could only shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In “A Semi-Charming Life” (the only book she appears in), Rosabella gets a few key scenes. One of which is complaining among “magically modified food” (hilariously amazing) and then getting blown off by the other students, so she ditches lunch to launch a protest by herself. Then Darling mentions that she has a tendency to work herself to exhaustion ever day as she single-handedly tries to recreate the entire way of the world. So looking at all this, I thought “what would make Rosabella happiest? Someone who could and would make the effort to join her”. And since Daring proved in “Next Top Villain” is more than willing to throw his skills into a new field if it helps the person he likes, then I think he’d be game to help her whenever she needed it. But, as I said before, he is a nanny type so he wants her to think of her own health too.


End file.
